inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taha1921
Hello~ Hi, how r u? Its nice to meet u ^^ What should i call u? Hope to cya in the chat soon. (i see u r already there but am busy to chat now) Cya :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 15:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thx taha :3 , cya :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 09:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) re: Background Sure Taha~! ^_^ But first, do you have Paint.NET If not, then download it here : http://getpaint.net/ After you have downloaded it (or if you already have it), tell me, I'll tell you what to do next :D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: MSPD Teams Taha I understand that Golds team is really strong and yes I guess I made a mistake when making the teams so after Round 10 I will change the teams around. Its true Golds team are favorites to win but I still believe in every team, yours as well. Don't worry now Taha, I will change every team around :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 09:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for wishing me Happy Birthday! :D Means alot to me. And I'm actually 11 now. Anyways, thanks again! [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 08:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Template Hey Taha~! I've made in your template which was made by me.. I hope you like it! Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 10:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Category Thank you for fixing that ;_; I noticed it very late now :O Thanks! :D (I should stalk the templates now... XD) Also, how are you? :D //facepalms self, yes, should have removed it.... :/ Well, anyways, you play or watch Pokemon? Ah, well every region seems fine to me. And you should definitely read the pokemon adventures manga, you're going to love it!:D Can I ask something? Who do you want Ash to end up with...? I have... a random opinion XD I sometimes support him with Misty, then with May, then just randomness with Paul (bromance, I prefer to see both Ash and Paul as bestfriends XD) Seriously, Paul was one good rival (good times...watching the anime XD) Who do you prefer as his rival? I wish there would be so many old characters appearing sometimes :( Well, I want to see him too. As for the opening, I loved the hoenn openings too :D Well, have you seen the new mystery pokemon for gen 6? The Mewtwo look alike? Hehe! Well, it's true that Charizard will fight Reshiram, but in the next few episodes XD Well, here's hoping Ash will become mature in Gen 6! (If only XD) Picture Uhm... The pic you seem to add in all the Tenkuu no Shito's members doesn't exist anymore :O SnowyBoy❄ 10:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I think you should try to upload the picture again~! And then, add it in the template no ? SnowyBoy❄ 10:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, then I think you should ask to an admin to do it :3 SnowyBoy❄ 11:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) No, maybe fix that stuff ? I don't know, did not even look if it's fixed or not XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) How about Sein VS Deasata Or Yukimura VS Fubuki Or SARU VS Tenma Thats all I thought would be a good round :D Suggestion's How about Sein VS Deasata Or Yukimura VS Fubuki Or SARU VS Tenma Thats all I thought would be a good round :D Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 16:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Friendly reminder If you upload a better quality of an existing screenshot, please remember to add the Delete template in the summary of the old file, so an admin can take care of deleting it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keshin Slideshows On the Keshin pages, slideshows aren't needed~ If the Keshin page has the main picture in the template, an Armed pic, TCG and some game appearances, that's enough~ And for the Hissatsu pages, only one slideshow with a max of 10 pics~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 08:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Captain Ah okay~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Name Ummm... well, I don't really want my name to be known that much but yeah, Adventure does sound weird xD It's your choice, it's okay with me ^_^ Thanks ^_^ Every account I have in other social sites are full of Ibuki XD SERIOUSLY XD I'm married to Ibuki now~ XD And yeah, it's okay ^_^ I trust you with my name (and the others XD)